DA GLÓRIA AO PÓ
thumb|259px Na definição do poeta Gonçalves Dias, viver é lutar. “A vida é combate, / Que os fracos abate, / Que os fortes, os bravos / Só pode exaltar.”1 Há conflitos entre nações, etnias e grupos religiosos. Há guerra entre gerações. Há inclusive conflitos interiores. Existem momentos em que nosso desejo de segurança está em luta com nossos anseios por liberdade. Há divergências entre o sonho e a realidade, entre querer e poder. A constatação das contradições que nos cercam faz muitos perguntarem: Estamos condenados a viver uma batalha sem fim? Qual é a fonte de todos esses conflitos? Na antiga mitologia dos povos pagãos, há narrativas de conflitos entre deuses que promoveriam o ordenamento cósmico e deuses identificados como agentes da destruição. No Rig Veda, texto da mitologia hindu, o deus Indra luta contra o arquidemônio Vritra, dando forma ao mundo que se equilibraria indefinidamente entre a ordem e o caos. Lendas similares podem ser encontradas na mitologia egípcia e mesopotâmica, entre outras.2 Nessas narrativas, o bem e o mal estariam entrelaçados como fios de um mesmo tecido, e assim permaneceriam indefinidamente. Na opinião de pensadores modernos, os conceitos de bem e mal são tão ultrapassados quanto os antigos mitos da fundação do cosmos. Diante da teoria de que o mundo é um palco exclusivo para os mais fortes, não há espaço para se discutir o que é bom ou mau a partir de uma moral única e transcendente. Na medida em que sobrevivem apenas os mais aptos, o que importa, na realidade, é ser forte ou fraco, ser apto ou incapaz.3 A visão bíblica contraria tanto os pensadores modernos quanto os antigos mitos pagãos. A revelação divina nos assegura que o mundo não é dos valentes (Sl 33:16; Jr 9:23-24) nem será um eterno campo de batalha entre a ordem e o caos, o bem e o mal. Vivemos um período de conflito que teve início e em breve terá fim. Apenas o bem é eterno (1Tm 6:16). Iremos ver a seguir que, em comparação ao bem eterno, a Palavra de Deus revela que o mal era apenas uma possibilidade. Hoje, é uma realidade. Mas chegará o tempo em que ele será apenas um pequeno ponto na infinita linha da eternidade. O mal como possibilidade Enquanto as mitologias pagãs afirmam que o cosmos surgiu a partir da luta entre deuses beligerantes, a Bíblia assegura que o mundo foi criado como resultado do amor presente no coração da Divindade. Por meio da palavra divina, todas as coisas passaram a existir (Jo 1:1-3), tanto as coisas visíveis quanto os poderes espirituais que não podemos ver (Cl 1:16-17). Sendo Deus o criador de todas as coisas, e considerando que Ele é caracterizado por grande bondade e amor (Sl 107:8, 15, 21; 1Jo 4:8, 16), como entender a existência do mal com o qual nos deparamos diariamente? Deus seria também o autor do mal? A resposta bíblica assegura: “Longe de Deus o praticar Ele a perversidade, e do Todo-poderoso o cometer injustiça. ... Na verdade, Deus não procede maliciosamente” (Jó 34:10 e 12). Assim, como entender o fato de que Deus não age de maneira maliciosa, mas criaturas Suas praticam o mal continuamente? Este é um dos grandes enigmas da fé. Mas o mistério pode ser parcialmente decifrado até os limites da revelação concedida. A lei que rege o Universo é definida na Bíblia como “lei da liberdade” (Tg 1:25; 2:12). Embora a liberdade absoluta seja uma prerrogativa exclusivamente divina, visto que Deus é o único que conhece e sustenta todas as coisas, os seres criados foram feitos para viver em liberdade, com capacidade e possibilidade de pensar e agir por vontade própria. Uma das muitas definições de liberdade pode ser “o fato de estar em condições de agir ou de não agir segundo se escolha ou se queira”4. Ao povo hebreu, por exemplo, foi feito o desafio: “Escolhei hoje a quem sirvais” (Js 24:15). Toda possibilidade de escolha revela um grau de liberdade. Antes da humanidade, os seres celestiais também foram criados para pensar e agir dentro de seu próprio grau de liberdade. A escolha fundamental para toda criatura é: unir-se à glória divina e brilhar como reflexo de Sua luz, ou se afastar dela rumo à escuridão (Dt 30:19). Enquanto no reino de Deus havia plena harmonia, e os seres criados conheciam somente o bem, o mal era apenas uma possibilidade, aberta pela liberdade de se escolher o afastamento do Criador. O mal como realidade Não é possível saber de que modo uma criatura perfeita de Deus poderia se sentir atraída a usar sua liberdade para o mal. Sabemos apenas que isso ocorreu em algum momento do passado. Usando a figura do “rei de Tiro”, o profeta Ezequiel revela que o mal se tornou realidade no coração de Lúcifer. “Perfeito eras nos teus caminhos, desde o dia em que foste criado até que se achou iniquidade em ti” (Ez 28:15). A iniquidade da qual a Bíblia fala não é um mal acidental ou involuntário, como a queda causada por um tropeço. Em seu sentido original5, é uma atitude voluntária de torcer a justiça (Sl 82:2). O Salmo 57 fala dos juízes que, em vez de julgar com justiça, concebem a iniquidade no coração. Esta, por sua vez, espalha-se por toda a Terra (Sl 58:2). A iniquidade age interiormente de forma silenciosa, mas em algum momento acaba explodindo em ações maléficas, que causam prejuízos não imaginados. Mesmo sendo comparado à estrela da manhã (Is 14:12) e identificado como “o sinete da perfeição” (Ez 28:12), Lúcifer abriu o coração à iniquidade de forma consciente e voluntária. Por meio dessa ação, o mal, que antes era apenas uma possibilidade, se tornou realidade ativa na mente de uma criatura que tinha acesso direto ao trono de Deus. Assim, o mal não existe como um princípio eterno com poder em si mesmo, mas se realiza por meio de decisões e atitudes que se opõem à justiça divina. Opondo-se a Deus, Lúcifer distorceu os dons divinos. Sua beleza e sabedoria deixaram de ser motivo de gratidão para ser motivo de orgulho. “Elevou-se o teu coração” (Ez 28:12). A exaltação indevida fez com que a criatura finita quisesse para si o poder infinito, fomentando um processo de cobiça e frustração. “Subirei acima das mais altas nuvens e serei semelhante ao Altíssimo”, almejou Lúcifer em sua cobiça desmedida (Is 14:14). Porém, seu coração elevado se frustrou diante da sentença divina: “Serás precipitado para o reino dos mortos, no mais profundo do abismo” (Is 14:15). A queda dos seres celestiais, conforme revela a Bíblia, foi o resultado da tentativa de se elevarem até onde só Deus pode estar. Foi uma tentativa obstinada, de natureza homicida (Jo 8:44), embora, desde o início, condenada ao fracasso. Atualmente, há uma tendência até mesmo entre os estudiosos da Bíblia em minimizar ou renegar a existência e o papel de Satanás como adversário de Deus e tentador da humanidade. A história da queda dos seres celestiais é vista como mitologia que “ocorre na apocalíptica judaica e deixou vestígios também na tradição cristã”.6 Porém, a evidência bíblica, no Antigo e também no Novo Testamento, assegura a existência de uma batalha pelo trono divino, a condenação e a queda dos anjos que “não guardaram seu estado original” (Ap 12:12; Jd 6). O perigo de renegar essa revelação inspirada está em atribuir a Deus as ações de seu adversário. “Os contínuos danos entre nós não são explicados por nenhuma razão, exceto pelo fato de que a natureza do mal é destrutiva. Uma das maiores razões para o sucesso de Satanás está em sua habilidade de fazer o pior e continuar fora de cena porque, ironicamente, muitas mentes inteligentes atribuem o pior do trabalho do inimigo ao bondoso Deus.”7 O mal como pequeno ponto na eternidade O livre-arbítrio utilizado pela criatura para se voltar contra o Criador fez com que o mal passasse de possibilidade à realidade. Portanto, não seria a própria liberdade algo maléfico, pelo fato de conter em sua essência o risco da tragédia? Embora a liberdade implique risco, Deus prefere o risco à tirania. Ele é ao mesmo tempo livre e libertador. “Onde está o Espírito do Senhor, aí há liberdade” (2Co 3:17). O contrário também é verdadeiro: onde não há liberdade, o espírito satânico está presente. “Deus não força a vontade de Suas criaturas. Não pode aceitar homenagem que não seja prestada voluntária e inteligentemente. Uma submissão meramente forçada impediria todo verdadeiro desenvolvimento do espírito ou do caráter; tornaria o homem simples máquina.” 8 Quando a justiça divina foi questionada no Céu, o poderoso Deus não reagiu declarando estado de sítio e baixando atos institucionais repressores. Ele deu tempo para que as razões pudessem ser discutidas e analisadas. Cada um dos seres celestiais precisaria tomar uma posição conscientemente e seguir o destino escolhido. “Se Deus tivesse exercido Seu poder para punir este sumo rebelde, os anjos desafetos não se teriam revelado; portanto, Deus tomou outra direção, pois queria manifestar distintamente a todo exército celestial Sua justiça e juízo.”9 Pela maneira como lidou com o pecado no Céu, e continua agindo no presente, Deus mostra que prefere ser amado a ser temido. O temor a Deus, segundo a Bíblia, é antes um respeito amoroso do que medo e constrangimento. Disso podemos estar certos, visto que “o amor lança fora o medo” (1Jo 4:18). “O exercício da força é contrário aos princípios do governo de Deus; Ele deseja unicamente o serviço de amor; e o amor não se pode impor; não pode ser conquistado pela força nem pela autoridade. Só o amor desperta o amor.”10 Por outro lado, a tirania se baseia no medo, na vergonha e na culpa. Na ótica do adversário de Deus, inspiração das tiranias terrenas, “é muito mais seguro ser temido do que ser amado”. Isso porque “os homens têm menos receio de ofender a quem se faz amar do que a outro que se faça temer”.11 Não temendo as ofensas e a rejeição, Deus assumiu o risco do amor. Quando ofendido, amou ainda mais, tomando sobre Si a ofensa e atribuindo ao pecador a Sua justiça (Rm 5:16). O desejo de Deus é de que Seu governo não seja uma imposição dogmática, mas uma realidade atrativa às emoções e ao intelecto. Desse modo, o amor age por meio do diálogo para alcançar a verdade mais profunda. De fato, por mais verdadeira que seja uma questão, “se não for ampla, frequente e intrepidamente discutida, será sustentada como um dogma morto, não como verdade viva”.12 Ao invés de romper o diálogo com a humanidade pecadora, Deus o aprofundou por meio da cruz de Cristo, revelando Seu amor e desmascarando o ódio de Seu adversário. “cruz Satanás viu que estava desmascarado. Sua administração foi exposta perante os anjos não caídos e o Universo celestial. Revelara-se um homicida. Derramando o sangue do Filho de Deus, desarraigou-se Satanás das simpatias dos seres celestiais. Daí em diante sua obra seria restrita.”13 Assim, com justiça e amor, Cristo destruiu as obras do diabo (1Jo 3:8). Pela vitória na cruz, podemos estar certos de que “contra Deus ninguém se levanta duas vezes!” (Naum 1:9, NTLH). Em breve o pecado será totalmente erradicado (Ap 21:4). A justiça de Deus permanecerá provada para sempre. O mal será apenas um ponto pequeno na infinita linha da eternidade. Conclusão Como resultado da criação, o mal existia como possibilidade, diante do livre-arbítrio concedido aos seres criados. O uso equivocado da liberdade fez com que o mal se tornasse realidade no coração de Lúcifer e fosse disseminado onde a revolta contra Deus encontrasse espaço. Na cruz, Deus revelou Sua justiça e amor, destruiu as obras do diabo e assegurou que o mal não se levantará outra vez. Guilherme Silva 1. DIAS, Antônio Gonçalves. Últimos Cantos. Rio de Janeiro: Tipografia de F. de Paula Brito, 1851. p. 39. 2. COHN, Norman. Cosmos, caos e o mundo que virá: as origens das crenças no Apocalipse. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1996. 3. NIETZSCHE, Friedrich. O Anticristo e Ditirambos de Dionísio. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2007, p. 11. 4. ABBAGNANO, Nicola. Dicionário de Filosofia. São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 2000. p. 608. 5. Andrews Study Bible. 6. BRAKEMEIER, Gottfried. O ser humano em busca de identidade: contribuições para uma antropologia teológica. São Leopoldo, RS: Sinodal; São Paulo: Paulus, 2002. p. 57 7. CAESAR, Lael. “Where in the world is Satan the devil?” Ministry, v. 82, n. 11, p. 9. do autor 8. WHITE, Ellen G. Caminho a Cristo. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1990. p. 44. 9. WHITE, Ellen G. História da Redenção. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1996. p. 17. 10. WHITE, Ellen G. O Desejado de Todas as Nações. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1990. p. 22. 11. MAQUIAVEL, Nicolau. O Príncipe. São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 1996. p. 59. 12. MILL, John Stuart. Sobre a Liberdade. Petrópolis, RJ: Vozes. p. 70 e 71. 13. WHITE, Ellen G. O Desejado de Todas as Nações. Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1990. p. 761. ________________________________________ Guilherme Silva é pastor e jornalista. Atua como editor-associado de livros na Casa Publicadora Brasileira.